creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
NES Godzilla- Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4. Demencja. Nadal byłem roztrzęsiony kiedy powróciłem do gry. Myślałem o tym w jaki sposób bestia na mnie spojrzała. Gra NIE MOGŁA usłyszeć tego, co do niej mówiłem, to niemożliwe. To musiał być zbieg okoliczności. Ale czemu nastąpiło to dokładnie w momencie, kiedy potwór na mnie spojrzał? Nic teraz nie miało sensu. Nowe potwory, dziwne potwory zastępcze, dziwne, zmyślone poziomy takie jak, zielona świątynia, poziomy z quizami i pościgi z czerwoną bestią. To w żaden sposób nie miało sensu. To był dowcip. Nie był zabawny, nie zrozumiałem go i zdecydowanie za bardzo się przy nim starano. Gdyby chcieli zrobić ciekawy sequel z nowymi potworami z Godzili, to po co dodawali… wszystko inne? Może to był jakiegoś rodzaju eksperyment? Jakiś projekt grupowy, wykonywany przez grupę bardzo utalentowanych i chorych ludzi, którzy niechcący zgubili ten cartridge? A może zależało im na tym aby, ktoś ją znalazł? Bezowocne zgadywanki. Uznałem że jedyny sposób by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek na temat gry, to przejść ją do końca. Być może, ale tylko może, znalazłbym coś, w napisach końcowych? Wyjaśnienie po co to zrobiono? A może chodziło o coś o wiele bardziej kryptycznego, przerażającego? Przed przyjrzeniem się mapie kolejnego poziomu, rozważyłem ponowne przejście Trance’u, by zobaczyć czy tym razem, Czerwony potwór również na mnie spojrzy ale, szybko się rozmyśliłem. Chciałem robić postępy. Oprócz tego, obawiałem się że, kroki wstecz mogą uczynić grę, jeszcze bardziej dziwną. Muzyka z planszy „Demetia” brzmiała całkiem jak muzyka z „Saturna”, z tym że, była wolniejsza i grana na instrumencie fortepiano-podobnym. Podobnie jak większość nowych map, ta miała swój nieprzyjemny, suspensowy klimat. Wsłuchując się w muzykę, spojrzałem na planszę. Tym razem było 4 boss’ów: KosmoGodzilla, Manda, Gigan i Baragon. Byłem zaskoczony obecnością dwóch nowych potworów z Toho, lecz najlepsza niespodzianka miała dopiero nastąpić. -left - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zacząłem kolejny poziom z quizem. Oto wyniki, w tym samym formacie co ostatnim razem: Quiz 2 #Czy umiesz pływać? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Szczęśliwy #Czy lubisz ryby? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Chory #Czy pingwiny potrafią latać? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Smutny #Czy to umie się obracać we wszystkich kierunkach? (Nie było powiedziane czym jest „to”, więc zgadywałem) Odpowiedź: Nie, reakcja: Zaskoczony #Czy oddychasz tlenem? Odpowiedź: tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #8 #Czy to dobrze smakuje, ugryźć kobietę? (Nie mam pojęcia kto wymyślił to pytanie, ale mam nadzieję że otrzymują pomoc psychiatryczną) Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Wkurzony #Czy u ciebie jest teraz noc? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #6 #Czy lubisz koty? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Skołowany #Czy woda jest mokra? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Zły #Czy kiedykolwiek coś sobie złamałeś? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Szczęśliwy #Czy lubisz swoją pracę? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Urażony #Czy chciałbyś nowego potwora? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #11 left- - - - - Czy chciałbyś nowego potwora? - - - - - - - - Nie byłem do końca pewien o co chodziło z „Nowym Potworem” al,e nie mogłem się oprzeć odpowiedzi „TAK”, by po prostu zobaczyć co się stanie. Wynik był powalający. left Gra odesłała mnie z powrotem na planszę, gdzie teraz miałem nowego grywanego potwora, w postaci Anguirusa! Odkąd byłem mały, zawsze chciałem grać Anguirusem, jako że, był moim drugim ulubionym Kaiju (poza tym, nigdy nie lubiłem Mothry). Przesunąłem Anguirusa na nowy poziom, by przetestować mojego nowego potwora. Nim zacznę opisywać poziom, pozwólcie że opiszę wam jak działał Anguirus: -left - - - - Używając klawiszy Góra/dół można było ustalać czy Anguirus stoi na dwóch nogach, czy pełza na czworaka. Stanie było przydatne w walce z przeciwnikami a, czołganie się pomagało w unikaniu przeszkód. Mógł uderzać i kopać jak Godzilla ale, nie mógł atakować ogonem. Miał za to coś o wiele ciekawszego: zdolność do zwijania się w kolczastą, zabójczą kulę i toczenie się. Nadal otrzymywałeś obrażenia ale, zmniejszone. Był to dobry sposób na oczyszczanie poziomów z wrogów lecz, niestety, wysysało to pasek mocy. kolczasta kula nie była nasza jedyną specjalną umiejętnością. Po wciśnięciu „START”, Anguirus wystrzeliwał promień energii ze swojego pyska. Przypominał atak sonarny Tytanosaura i miał to być prawdopodobnie ryk z gier z Godzillą na Atari. Oprócz tego, przy grze Anguirusem zacinał się wyświetlacz „Poziomu” potwora. Po sile i życiu oceniłbym go na Poziom 10. A teraz o poziomach: Jak mogliście zauważyć po ikonach, te poziomy były zieloną paletą z Błękitnych Gór. Lecz tym co natychmiast przyciągnęło moją uwagę, była woda, która była efektem transparentnym. Czy to było w ogóle możliwe na NESie? Wiem że na Super Nintendo by przeszło, ale nigdy nie widziałem transparencji na NESie. Muzyka do Zielonych Gór, była grana na tym samym instrumencie co, muzyka w Błękitnych Górach lecz, melodia była zupełnie inna. Była to prosta piosenka, pełna dziwnych przerw. Co jakiś czas nadarzała się głośna nuta. Tak czy inaczej, tradycyjnie przeszedłem poziom. I znów, nie było żadnych potworów, ani czegokolwiek lecz, szybko dotarłem do klifu nad wodą. left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie było gdzie indziej iść, więc dałem nura. Miałem ograniczoną widoczność przez transparentność wody ale, dało się przeboleć. Po zejściu pod wodę napotkałem dwóch nowych przeciwników: olbrzymią piranię i coś w rodzaju kolczastego pełzaka. Pirania mi się podobała bo, można było się domyślić co to jest. Był to ten sam model przeciwnika który pojawiał się w oryginalnej grze a, wielu takich nie było. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zabijanie ich nie było problemem ale, były wkurzające, i z łatwością zadawały ci spore obrażenia, jeżeli znajdowały się dostatecznie blisko. Miały też zwyczaj pojawiać się stadami. Jeżeli chodzi o pełzaki denne, łatwo sobie z nimi radziłem. Pływały wzdłuż spodu ekranu i łatwo można je było przeskoczyć lub, zmiażdżyć zwijając się w kulę. na poniższym obrazku możecie zobaczyć jak zabieram się do staranowania jednego z nich. Za nim stado piranii. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Po przejściu tego poziomu, przesunąłem Godzillę, na ikone z niebieskim zamkiem. Na początku poziomu wyświetlił mi się tytuł „BEZLITOSNY CHŁÓD”. left Poziom, sam w sobie, wyglądał na zamkowy loch zbudowany z niebieskich cegieł, z rzędami identycznych białych twarzy, wyrzeźbionych w ścianach. te twarze miały permanentny wyraz przerażenia. Było też swojego rodzaju, szare „śnieżenie” ekranu, co jednak zbytnio nie ograniczało mojego pola widzenia, ale dodawało nieciekawego nastroju. Muzyka, skalała się z 12-o sekundowej pętli powolnego chóru, brzmiącego bardzo znajomo. Kiedykolwiek grałem w jeden z tych poziomów, nachodził mnie nagły, nieprzyjemny strach. Miałem wrażenie że im bardziej zagłębiam się w poziom, tym bardziej zbliżam się do czegoś niewymawialnie złego. Nie było żadnych wrogów ale, był to jeden z najdłuższych poziomów w grze. Spróbowałem tylko jednego ale, trwał 7 minut! left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Niechętnie to sobie przyznałem ale, coś do mnie dotarło podczas gry w ten poziom: Ta gra potrafi pobudzać we mnie różne odczucia. Nie chodzi mi na przykład o dostawanie piany, bo gra jest dziadowska albo, o to że, boję się czegoś strasznego w grze. Chodzi mi o to że, niektóre poziomy, są w stanie natychmiastowo wprawić cię w pewien nastrój. Wiem że brzmię jak wariat. Nie winę was jeżeli mi nie wierzycie. Sam bym nie uwierzył w to co mówię. W tej grze jednak jest coś bardzo, bardzo nie na miejscu, ale nadal nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Nadszedł czas… na walkę z zastępcą Baragon’a. Pomimo że Baragon był najmniejszym potworem w grze, jego zastępca był kolosalny. Do tego stopnia, że „grunt” był widocznie obniżony a, głowa Nie-Baragon’a ledwo unikała zderzenia z górną częścią ekranu. Był po prostu dziwnie przerażający, i wielki. left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zastanawiacie się jak on może atakować bez ramion. No więc, ma najpotężniejsze kopnięcie w grze. Lecz, jego drugi atak jest o wiele dziwniejszy. Najpierw wypluwa w twoją stronę chmurę pikseli, które sprawiają że zamarzasz, po czym odchodzi na prawą stronę ekranu i… wyciąga olbrzymiego minigun’a ze swojej miednicy. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - left Może się to wydawać zabawne, ale mnie nie było do śmiechu kiedy w to grałem. Ten atak był niemalże tak wkurzający jak, piła Gigan’a a, Baragon byłby niepokonany gdyby często tego używał. na szczęście, zastosował tę taktykę tylko 2 razy podczas walki. Kiedy już się rozmrozisz, możesz podbiec do Baragon’a, i zacząć uderzać w karabin, zadając przeciwnikowi dodatkowe obrażenia. To pomogło mi w zniszczeniu go, po czym, nadszedł czas na poziom 3-ego typu. Postanowiłem użyć Anguirusa do walki z Mandą i z Giganem, oraz użyć Godzili do walki z Kosmo-Godzillą (tak mi pasowało). Przed przystąpieniem do walki opisze trzeci rodzaj poziomu: „Arktykę”. Arktyka była dokładnie tym, czego można się spodziewać po nazwie, lodową tundrą, z kilkoma wodnymi segmentami. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Muzyka trochę przypominała mi „Północne hemisfery” z Donkey Kong’a, w 8-bitowej formie. Brzmiało bardzo niebezpiecznie, miałem wrażenie że zostanę tu uwięziony i zamarznę na śmierć. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Miałem na tym poziomie dwóch nowych przeciwników. Pierwszy był stworem zamrożonym w bryle lodowej. Blokują ci drogę i musisz użyć promienia aby stopić lód. Wyglądali jak mniejsza wersja Nie-Gezor’y, tylko że, bez oka. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy już były uwolnione, wykonywały dziwny, pełzający manewr, popychając cię do tyłu. Nie zadawało to obrażeń ale, było wkurzające. Po załatwieniu sprawy z Lodo-ludźmi, szedłem dalej przez minutę albo, dwie aż, dotarłem do kolejnego wodnego segmentu. Wskoczyłem do wody i tym razem udało mi się zrobić screen’a pokazującego jak woda chlapie na boki, kiedy do niej wskoczysz. Nie wiem jak to zaprogramowali ale, na tamte czasy było to niezłe. Kolejną ciekawą rzeczą było to, że ekran zmieniał skupienie, kiedy wchodziłem pod wodę. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tu widzicie kolejnego nowego przeciwnika. Małego gostka którego nazwałem „Kolco-Chodem”. Idą w twoją stronę i wybuchają w losowym momencie (lub natychmiastowo jeżeli je zaatakujesz), wystrzeliwując kolce we wszystkich kierunkach. Kolce nie zadają wiele obrażeń ale, przez nie byłem niebezpiecznie blisko spadnięcia z klifu. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - A, no tak. Kilfy: pod wodą, gra miała elementy gier platformowych: dziury bez dna. Nie było nic takiego w oryginalnej grze, jako że była to gra akcji ale, to była ciekawa odmiana. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Po powrocie na ląd, napotkałem nietypowego miniboss’a: Magumę, Kaiju Morsa. Wiem że gra miała Kilka kiepskich potworów ale… kurcze. Nie żebym się skarżył. Fajnie że, pojawił się taki, nieoczekiwany kaiju. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Techniki Magmy były bardzo proste, miał promień zamrażający i mógł cię taranować. Nie zbyt wielkie wyzwanie ale, lepsza zabawa niż miniboss Katango, w oryginalnej grze. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ciekawą rzeczą w Magumie, było to że, nie umierał kiedy go pokonałeś, odwracał się i uciekał. Chyba pierwszy raz widziałem, aby potwór w tej grze się odwracał, nie mówiąc już o ucieczce. Chciałem go dogonić ale, zniknął kiedy wbiegłem za nim do wody. Biedny mały drań. To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o Arktykę. O Mandzie powiem za chwilę. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że muzyka w walce z nowymi potworami była faktycznie wzięta z gry. Póki co: Tytanosaurus: Muzyka Gezor’y Biollante: Muzyka Hedory Orga: Muzyka Baragon’a i Moguer’y Manda: Muzyka Varan’a Kosmo-Godzilla: Muzyka MechaGodzilli. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jeżeli chodzi o sama walkę to, Manda była sprytnie zbudowanym przeciwnikiem. Po dojściu nieskuteczności jednej taktyki, natychmiastowo opracowywała następną. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Manda próbowała wielu sztuczek, w tym gryzienia, plucia ogniem oraz niezwykle irytującego, duszenia. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie wysysało bezlitośnie życia, tak jak, piła Gigan’a ale, był to najsilniejszy atak Mandy. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ostatnie na co chciałbym zwrócić uwagę (fajna rzecz) to że, Atragon przybył mi na chwilę z odsieczą. Manda zniszczyła go z łatwością ale, fajnie było. Po pokonaniu Mandy, zagrałem na poziomie arktycznym by zdobyć zdrowie, po czym zabrałem się za zastępcę Gigan’a. Kiedy walka się zaczęła, byłem skołowany bo, nic tam nie było. Myślałem że będzie jak z Tytanosaurem na Pathos ale, akurat w momencie w którym powinienem powrócić na mapę, pojawiła się pirania. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ale nie była tam na długo. Gdy się pojawił, głośniki wybuchły przeszywającym rykiem a, Nie-Gigan pociął biedną rybę na kawałki. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cóż. Dobry sposób by nastraszyć gracza. Przez to gwałtowne intro, skoczyła mi adrenalina. W sumie dobrze gdyż, Nie-Gigan był jednym z najszybszych, najbardziej bezlitosnych przeciwników w grze. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie-Gigan był mocny lecz, moje nowe zdolności Anguirus’a, pomogły mi wyrównać rozgrywkę. Walka i tak była niezwykle ostra! Atakami Nie-Gigan’a były: jakiś krwawy laser którym strzelał z ust oraz cięcie w pionie. Obawiałem się jakiegoś zabójczego zastępstwa jego piły lecz, na szczęście, nic takiego nie miał. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Atak rykiem był absolutnie nieoceniony w tej walce. Normalnie miałbym więcej screen’ów z tej walki ale, naprawdę musiałem się skupić. Po tym, został mi już tylko jeden potwór do pokonania: KosmoGodzilla. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, na tę walkę zostawiłem Godzillę. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Technika walki KosmoGodzilli była frustrująca lecz, muszę przyznać, ciekawa. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - KosmoGodzilla używał swojej energii do tworzenia dwóch latających kryształów, które lądowały na ziemi, zmieniając się w kryształowe słupy. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie dość że słupy ograniczają twoje pole ruchu, to regenerują energię przeciwnika i uderzają cię zabójczym Promieniem Corona, dopóki ich nie zniszczysz. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - KosmoGodzilla ostatecznie wysysał energię z kryształów, aż te same się rozpadały ale, gdybyś miał na to czekać, pewnie straciłbyś już sporo życia. Promień cieplny zdawał się regenerować kryształy więc, zdany byłeś na ataki fizyczne. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy w końcu zbliżyłeś się do KosmoGodzilli, nie dawał sobą pomiatać. Gdy go uderzałem, oddawał równie mocno. KosmoGodzilla robi co w jego mocy, by odepchnąć cię od siebie i mieć miejsce na więcej kryształów. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, miałem jedynie 5 pasków życia. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo nie musiałem już walczyć. Musiałem uciekać. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - No to jedziemy. Uznałem że naprawdę chcę wiedzieć jak kończy się ta gra. Nie ważne jak przerażające wydawały się niektóre poziomy, musiałem je przejść. Postanowiłem że bez znaczenia co nastąpi, nie ważne co zobaczę w grze, dojdę do końca. Oprócz tego, postanowiłem nic już nie mówić podczas ucieczki przed potworem. Do tej ucieczki wybrałem Anguirus’a, jako że tocząc się byłem szybszy od Godzili, lub Mothry. Pościg zaczął się jak dwa pierwsze, z tym że, pod gruntem była rzeka krwi. Zaczynałem łapać o co biega a, dodatkowa prędkość z toczenia się, naprawdę pomagała. Zwłaszcza że nie miałem limitu energii, i nie musiałem się o to martwić. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Tak jak z pozostałymi wodnymi poziomami, grunt się skończył. Stoczyłem się do krwi. Ku memu zaskoczeniu, bestia za mną nie podążała, po prostu zatrzymała się na krawędzi, z grymasem na twarzy. „Najwyraźniej nie umie pływać” pomyślałem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - „Zanurzyłem się” we krwi, i ruszyłem na przód. Nic nie napotkałem lecz, wiedziałem że coś się zapowiada. Pościg nie mógł skończyć się tak szybko, prawda? Coś na pewno musiało się pojawić. Wtem, usłyszałem przeszywający ryk, brzmiący trochę inaczej niż zwykle… left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - I ujrzałem potwora ścigającego mnie w nowym, wodnikowym ciele! Nie wiedziałem że potrafił zmieniać postać. Po jego powrocie, wyścig stawał się trudny. Zanurzenie się odbierało mi prędkość, pozostawiając mi te samą prędkość, co bestii. Jedyne co pomogło mi przetrwać, to szybkie reagowanie. Napotkałem parę dziur w dnie, z których wypływały miny głębinowe. Gwarantuję wam, że uderzenie w jedną z nich odepchnęło by potwora do tyłu a, biorąc pod uwagę prędkość bestii, oznaczało by to pewną śmierć, więc dąłem z siebie wszystko, by ich uniknąć. Lecz nie tylko na to musiałem uważać. W połowie pościgu, piekielna bestia odkryła przede mną kolejną niespodziankę: z jej paszczy wyskoczyła macka, poskręcana z wnętrzności i zakończona szczękami. Próbowała mnie pochwycić, by mnie pochłonąć. Ledwo co uniknąłem min i szczęk. Lecz, czułem że bestia daje z siebie wszystko gdyż, bieg już prawie się zakończył. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Po jakiejś minucie zauważyłem fragment gruntu, służący za wyjście. Skoczyłem z całej siły (nie łamiąc kontrolera). Bestia wydała z siebie ryk i skoczyła w ostatnim desperackim geście pochwycenia mnie lecz, uciekłem jej uściskowi. Tym razem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Upadłem na moje łóżko, wziąłem głęboki wdech, usatysfakcjonowany kolejną udaną ucieczką. Teraz zmierzałem do kolejnego świata: Na Entropię. left Następny Rozdział Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania